A Night of Worry
by CGEclipsed16
Summary: Based on events in Eclipse: Bella is thinking about Victoria and the NewBorns. Edward is there to comfort her. Things happen and Bella is left with a decision to make.
1. In His Arms

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that belong to the saga of "Twilight" written by Stephenie Meyer. _

_Author's Note: Another attempt of a fan fiction. I just recently bought the auto book to Eclipse (my first in that sort of collection—and I have to say it's a completely different experience to listen to the books instead of reading it for myself. It's more of a clearer view for me of each character.—I really highly recommend it) I've become almost overwhelmed with Edward and his feelings for Bella, and Bella's feelings for Edward. So—here it is. A piece of Eclipse in my own words and thoughts.

* * *

_

**Bella:**

There would be no sleeping tonight.

I couldn't get the fact that I was putting everyone else in danger out of my mind. The faces of everyone scanned through my mind as I laid there silently. I suddenly wished that Edward hadn't left my side. I had the strongest urge to go outside and let the mysterious vampires have me.

I didn't want Jacob…and his friends, nor Edward and his family to get hurt…killed, all for the sake of me. I just wanted everyone to be safe, and if it meant giving up my life for them…for Edward, for Charlie…

I would.

It would probably be the most selfish thing I ever did…

I wanted to take things into my own hands and fix things, …finish things before they got way out of hand. We took a life, and in the end…Victoria would take mine.

But I would give her my life… as long as it kept Edward and the Cullen Family safe… and as long as Charlie was kept out of harms way. Left out of the secrets, left out of danger.

My thoughts were startled when I saw Edward come through my window. I sat up in bed—startled. "I thought you said you had to go home and talk to Carlisle."

Edward smiled—smooth and gentle, "I did already. I decided to come back. I had a feeling you wouldn't be sleeping."

"I can't sleep when you're not here." I said with a blush.

He came to my side at once, and laid down beside me.

"I can't live without you…" He murmured sweetly in my ear. My skin shivered, and I smiled, closing my eyes and tucking my chin on his shoulder.

I didn't ever want to live without Edward…and that was why I wanted to avoid any war with Victoria and the new born vampires, at any cost.

My thoughts drifted to Jacob for a moment. I didn't want my friend to be attacked either. The world would grow dimmer. It just wouldn't be the same without my dear friend Jacob. Even though…he was making things hard for me. I didn't know how I felt about him, or his quick kisses that he passed on me—but I knew deep inside my heart, I would never love anyone like I loved Edward.

I felt his hand graze my hand, and our fingers intermixed. I smiled, touching his cold finger tips with mine. His white skin next to my warm, cream skin. He was so beautiful. I didn't want him to ever get hurt.

"Bella. I wish you would trust me. Trust my family. Everything will be alright."

"I do…" I murmured. "I just don't trust the others. The enemies. I don't know how far they'll go…to win."

"They'll never get past us, Bella. Not with Jacob and his friends, nor with Emmett and Jasper…they know what they're getting themselves into."

I felt tears fill my eyes.

"I'm just afraid."

"I know. But it's alright." He murmured, and gently kissed my forehead.

"This will be all over soon, and it'll just seem like a nightmare for you."

"It's too real to even imagine it as a nightmare."

He touched my cheek and sighed. "Bella. I promise nothing will happen to us."

"To you?"

"To me. Nothing will happen to me either."

We laid there silently for a few moments. I felt like I was acting childish. Selfish even. I felt his tighten his grip a little bit, and I did the same. I just didn't want to let go of something that I had almost lost forever.

"Do you want to sleep now?"

I shook my head quickly. I just wanted to lay there with him. Enjoy his company. I wanted nothing more than be in his arms forever.

"Do you want me to go?"

I quickly clung to him. "No!" He chuckled lightly. "Alright, I won't go."

"Please don't."

"Then you should sleep Bella. You'll feel a lot better in the morning."

I couldn't believe him. Not even if I wanted to.

But I did try. I closed my eyes and laid my head down next to his. I felt his lips touch mine and he whispered softly, "I love you," against them.

He held me close and sung me my lullaby.


	2. Hiking A Life Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of "Twilight" **

_Author's Note: Hey! I typed out Chapter Two as FAST as I could! Don't Worry. More to come! Anyone have any ideas? Review and Comment--I'm pretty much open to anything. :) Enjoy!

* * *

_**Bella:**

When I awoke the next morning, Edward wasn't there. I knew something was up, but I didn't know what exactly. After I got around and got dressed, I went downstairs to find Charlie talking to Jacob.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I thought she would be awake by now."

"It's alright. I'll come back lat--…" but he must have saw me on the staircase because he turned and smiled.

"Good Morning, Bells!"

…What was Jacob doing here? And why so early in the morning?

"I came to pick you up. You and I are going out…like old times."

"Going out?"

"We're going hiking."

I could almost feel myself getting hurt just by him saying that word. The last time Jacob and I had gone hiking… was when…

Had it been so long ago?

Back when Edward had left… back when I was utterly devoted to my friend. I had tried to spend every waking moment with Jacob. Things were so different now.

"Hiking?" I croaked. He smiled with a laugh. "Yeah. It'll be fun. I promise. And I'll take your pace this time." Promises, Promises.

I couldn't believe how easily Charlie had let me out of the house with Jacob. No questions, no curfew. Nothing. Jacob was so right about Charlie thinking that he was better for me than Edward.

But none of that mattered to me.

In the terms of love and hearts…sometimes, you just can't help who you love. And I would never change my love, or my feelings for anyone.

I was happy with Edward.

"Did you tell Edward I would be out here with you today?"

Jacob looked over at me, "Duh. I couldn't just take the blood sucker's girlfriend without permission. Even though, you shouldn't have to answer to him. If you were my girlfriend… I wouldn't make you."

"Well, I'm not your girlfriend." I replied sharply, "and I'm sure you'd have a problem with me hanging out with the Cullens."

He didn't reply back to me. Only because he knew how true that was.

"Are we really going hiking?" I asked, glancing at his hard face. He nodded and sighed. "I figured it would be some good alone time for you and I."

"What do we need alone time for?"

Jacob growled and eyed me. "Bella, I'm sure there are times that you even miss your werewolf friends." He hit a nerve…and I knew I had to.

"Yes." I murmured, nodding and glancing at him. "I do."

"Well…I miss our alone time. I miss…you and me."

"Shouldn't you be with your friends…planning?"

"Are you worried about that?"

I was. I was so worried about it.

"Yes." I murmured. "I'm worried."

Jacob hinted a smile on his face. "Why? And how so?"

"I don't want anyone dying for my sake."

"Bella…I would die for you any day. If it saves your life…if it makes you continue to live… than, that would be good enough for me." He said softly. I wondered if he really truly meant that.

"As much as I want you to myself, Bells," he began, "If I can do something like that… then it's worth it."

I wanted to cry. I didn't want my friend…my dearest friend… my sun… to go away. To diminish. To give me a life, that I would only give away to be with Edward forever. I couldn't allow him to give himself up for me.

"I'm not worth your life, Jacob."

"Yes you are." He murmured. "Period."

He stopped his vehicle in front of the same large tree that we had stopped at months and months ago. He smiled down at me and hugged me.

"You are everything to me, Bells. When are you going to realize that?"

Before I could answer, Jacob was out of the car and opening my side—opening me back up to my old self…the crazy Bella, and to the world that I had created with Jacob.


	3. If Only

_Disclaimer: I do Not own Anything that has to do with Twilight by Stephenie Meyer :) _

_**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter! Any ideas?? I'm Begging!! Review Me with Some Ideas!!!!! **_

* * *

**Bella:**

I couldn't keep up with Jacob very well—like always, but Jacob took my hand and helped me over logs and sticks, roots and weeds. All things that I would and probably could trip over—knowing my luck.

"You'd think after living here for a while, I'd be used to hiking and the woods, and wouldn't be so clumsy." Jacob laughed and shook his head. "No Bella. You'll never change." I looked at him with a glare, trying to hide my smile. I knew not to take Jacob's comment personally.

"Are we there yet?" I managed, as I climbed over a few more rocks and roots. He turned and laughed, watching me struggle. I felt his hand on my arm and he gently picked me up.

"I should just pick you up and make a dash for it. That way you go back to your blood sucker in one piece, and we can get to my destination faster."

"Are you complaining?" I laughed, watching his face lighten. I thought of Edward when Jacob mentioned running. That was something that Edward and I did. I would climb onto Edward's back…and he'd run to and from my house and his. It was something we enjoyed together. I looked over my shoulder, wondering if Edward was following me out into the forest with Jacob.

There was no boundary line here. It was safe for either of them to be here. Before I could react or question Jacob, I felt him lift me up into his arms, and he began to run.

"Isn't this great?"

No.

It wasn't.

I preferred Edward's running.

This was crazy…not so smooth…and I could feel myself getting sick. I had to close my eyes and pray for the ride to stop.

Thankfully, it did.

"Bella," He whispered. "We're here."

I slowly opened my eyes and realized that we were in the same place that Edward and I had gone to. It was the same place that Jacob and I had tried to find together…but it simply had been a lost cause. It was the place where I thought I was going to die…until Jacob and his clan saved me.

"Why…did you bring me here?"

"Because you wanted to come here, don't you remember?" I slowly nodded.

"If I remember right, the last time you and I were here…it really wasn't on good terms. You were about to get…well, not that I would have let that happen…but…." I put a hand on Jacob's mouth.

"It's fine."

He pushed my hand away and gave me the grin that I so loved.

"So, you're not angry that I took you here?"

"Why…would I?" Jacob shrugged. "I guess I kind of figured this was a place for you and …him. But, I suppose I was wrong."

"No." I managed, shaking my head. "You were right. But…" I looked around the greenery. This place might have been the place where Edward and I had talked, listened, learned…but perhaps it wasn't exactly 'our place.'

"Are you still worried about the fighting?"

I nodded. "I am."

"But why? Don't you trust us."

I shook my head. "Trust has nothing to do with it, Jake. Its… Its just that I don't want to lose anyone. I don't want someone dying because of me. I would rather…give up my life for…"

"Stop that." Jake snapped. "I don't want to hear you talking about giving up your life. You're not like…the third wife or anything. There's no reason for you to give up your life."

His words hit home for me.

I might not be the real third wife…

But I was the reason for the fighting.

I sat down in the grass and remained silent and solitary until Jacob told me it was time to go. I wanted nothing more to go back to Charlie, sit down on the sofa with him, and pretend that I knew nothing about this world.

…if only…


	4. Coming Home Only To Leave

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/Twilight Characters._

_**Author's Note: I couldn't help myself. Added another chapter. But FEEDBACK would be GREAT!**_

* * *

**_Bella:_**

Charlie was sitting on the sofa when I arrived home. Jake came in behind me, tired and quiet. Charlie smiled at us, "Hey kids. I ordered pizza. There's some on the table."

Jake smiled, and I could almost hear his stomach growling. Instead of following Jacob into the kitchen, I went into the living room and sat down beside Charlie. I couldn't help myself… I wrapped my arms around my father and hugged him.

When was the last time I had hugged Charlie?

"Whoa…Bella… what's wrong?"

I shook my head, but I didn't remove myself from my hugging position.

"Nothing." I murmured. "I just…wanted a hug." I felt his hands slowly pry me off of his body, and he looked deep into my eyes.

"Are you sure?"

I gave him the best smile I could. "Yeah."

Jacob came out into the living room with what looked like half of the pizza. "Hey Charlie." Jacob said with a big grin and sat down in one of the chairs. "Who's playing?"

While they talked about sports, I sat there…watching Jacob.

It was so odd on how well he fit right into my life. I could almost imagine how it would be, routinely. Everyday.

Coming home to see him. Seeing him with Charlie.

It was something that Edward would and could never do with Charlie. Charlie wouldn't ever give him the chance. 'Fathers' I thought to myself, rolling my eyes.

"Bells…" I jumped when Jacob said my name with more force.

"The door bell is ringing." Charlie groaned. "It's the boyfriend."

Edward.

My heart thumped. And then…I paniced. Jacob was still here.

I gave a look to Jacob, but he ignored me.

I got up and quickly made my way to the front door.

When I opened it, Edward's beautiful face was smiling back at mine.

"Bella…" He whispered, taking me into his arms and kissing me gently.

God, how I missed him when he was away from me. I couldn't help but sometimes wonder if he would ever come back to me. But, he always did.

"Did you have fun today?" He asked, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. I shrugged, "I wish I could have been with you." He didn't reply back. Instead, he just kissed me.

"Jacob is still here." Edward nodded. "I know."

"Do you plan on coming in…or standing out there all day?" I said with a laugh, tugging him into the house. He sighed, shaking his head.

"No, I came to get you. There's a talk going on at the house."

"Oh." I said, nodding. "Alright."

"Alice came as an excuse." He murmured. "You might have to stay there for the night."

"With you?" I whispered, hopeful.

"Yes." He said with a smile. "With me."

I didn't hesitate. "Well then, get Alice in here. I'm all up for lying." I managed with a smile. Edward laughed and kissed me again. "Alright."

I knew lying to Charlie was wrong, but when it meant a night with Edward…

I would do just about anything.


	5. Talk and Sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters:

* * *

**_Bella:_**

There had been plenty of talk and had lasted the rest of the afternoon and through the evening. I glanced at Alice from across the tables, and thought about the lie she had told Charlie to get me out of the house for the night.

"Alice! What a surprise! I was expecting Edward at the door!" Charlie said, blushing and scratching his head. "What can I do for you?"

Alice smiled at him sweetly, and laughed her sweet laugh. "Well, I came to ask if I could borrow Bella tonight. Esme, Rosalie and I were planning to have a girl's night."

"A girl's night, eh?" He said, glancing back at me. Charlie knew that I really wasn't into girl's nights. Alice nodded and continued to smile.

"Oh yes. Edward and Carlisle and the rest of the guys are going camping again."

"Oh! They're camping?" I could tell that Charlie was relieved to know that I wouldn't be spending the night with Edward.

"Yup." Alice said, glancing over at Jacob. I noticed that he wouldn't lift his eyes to look at her. He concentrated on the remnants of pizza on his plate.

"I don't mind." Charlie said with a grin and glanced at Jacob. "I guess I'll come up to visit your Dad tonight, Jake. I guess we'll have a guy's night."

Jacob looked up at Charlie and gave him a fake grin. "Yeah. Sure, sure."

My heart crushed as he glanced at me, painfully.

I turned my eyes toward Carlisle and Esme as they sat quietly, listening to Jasper speak. Jasper stood strong, and confident. He had grown so much strength, something that had developed over the lost time. Rosalie sat looking bored, but very much interested in Emmett's fingers that were grazing her own hand. My eyes wandered to Edward's face, and were surprised to find that he was staring at me. When Jasper sat down, giving the floor to someone else, Edward leaned over toward my ear. His voice made my skin tingle.

"Are you ready to call it quits, Bella? You look so tired."

It was true. I could hardly keep my eyes open, but I wanted to be involved as much as possible.

"Don't worry; I'll fill you in on everything when you're more awake."

I felt him lift me up from my chair. In a second, I was up the stairs and in his room. The golden bed stood there in the middle of the room—looking so out of place.

I honestly preferred the black sofa when it was just me.

"I'll be up once we're all done." He promised, tucking me under the golden comforter and kissing my forehead.

"Edward…" I whispered, grabbing his hand before he could leave.

"Please…"

He glanced at me confused. "What?"

"Just don't plan something… that will get you killed." I felt Edward kiss my cheek, and he laughed lightly. "Don't worry, Bella. Nothing will happen to us."

I heard him close the door, and I was left alone in the darkness of his room. The window in his room was large and long, and I could see into the forest. It almost looked like a magical world…not at all like the normal, everyday Forks.

My eyelids slowly dropped, and I was lost in sleep.


	6. The End of Worry

_Author's Note: Yup. Last Chapter. You all know where it goes from here. (Its all in Eclipse! lol) I don't need to rewrite something already so well written. :) Review please. And if you guys have any ideas/requests, PLEASE DO NOT HESITATE!

* * *

_**_Bella:_**

I didn't even feel the bed sink.

The only reason why I awoke was the fact that I felt his icy fingers wrap around me. I instantly turned toward him and tucked my head on his shoulder. I knew he would be smiling. I didn't know how long I had been asleep, but it had been too long being away from him.

"Bella." He sighed, breathing in my scent, kissing my forehead and hair.

"What did you guys decide upon?"

"Well…" He sighed, and looked down at me. "I won't fight. Just like…you asked."

I felt horrible when he said that. I knew that he had wanted to fight. I knew that I was acting childish, but…I just didn't want to lose him.

He was my life.

He was my soul.

I couldn't live without him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, trying to push my guilty tears back—keeping them inside.

"Bella." He laughed, shaking his head. "It's alright. Everything is planned."

"What if they get hurt?"

He let out a breath of air. "Nothing will happen to them. You saw how well prepared they are. I would be more afraid for the new borns, but not for our family."

'Our family.'

Those words brought a smile to my face. I was going to become a Cullen.

"Just sleep, Bella. Sleep and trust in me. Nothing will happen. No more nights of worry." I nodded, yawning and wrapping my arms tightly around him.

I didn't want to wake up to an empty bed again.

I wanted him to be right there.

I wanted him beside me always.

…we just had to get past these nights of worry…

These nights of New Borns, Victoria… and even then, Charlie.

--End--


End file.
